The Aphrodite Effect
by luluhrh
Summary: Oh crap! Aphrodite on the loose! What on Earth has she done to Percy! Oh, poor Percabeth... Now they must withstand the might of lusty females and jealous males! How will they make it? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Rated T for swearing and possible sexual themes... and because I'm crazy. Love ya! Oh, and updates are very slow... sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Read, my little Percabeth lovers, and watch as your favorite couple is torn to shreds!**

**Well, not really. But there will be lots of jealous lovers...**

**So read, please!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle-aged man who was blessed with amazing creative power, so don't sue me. I AIN'T RICK, PEEPS!**

**Damn, I hate doing those!**

**Well, my friendlings, welcome to the story...**

**Annabeth**

It was a wonderful day to receive blessings from the gods. The sun shone in a sky that was the perfect shade of blue, meaning Zeus was in a good mood. Surprising, if you knew him.

The sea was smooth and sparkling, which made sense. Poseidon would do no less than the best for his favorite son on a big day like this.

As I stood in the throne room, I recalled all of those little details that made the day perfect. It wasn't too warm or too cold, nature was particularly peaceful and relaxing, happy couples were everywhere… sometimes, just sometimes, the world is a beautiful place.

And when you have an amazing, perfect boyfriend who is incredibly hot and would crawl through hell for you (and has crawled through hell for you), it just seems even more beautiful.

So we stood there. All of us; the seven plus Reyna, Nico, and Thalia. The gods had summoned us for some unknown reason. On the way to Olympus, I was worried. Then, when they said they would grant us gifts, I remembered how the entire day had seemed so perfect. This was the icing on the cake.

Zeus stood. "Heroes!" he thundered. **(A/N Oh, come on, I had to!)** "We have gathered you here because we have decided that you deserve a reward. A reward for offering your lives to protect Olympus. A reward for being willing to sacrifice everything to protect your family." He paused for dramatic effect. "We will be making you gods."

There was silence.

Then Jason said, "Cool."

Percy shook his head in exasperation.

"Well, if we're ALL becoming gods..." I said.

Percy grinned at me. "You know I'm in."

"YAY!" a sweet, honeyed voice cried.

"Oh gods," Piper muttered under her breath. "It's her!"

Aphrodite. Goddess of Love and Beauty.

Her hair was chocolate brown and curly. I'd always wished for brown hair.

Her eyes were the color of the sea. They matched Percy's.

Her figure was perfect. Her skin was flawless.

Every part of Aphrodite was calculated to make me jealous.

However, it didn't seem like she was interested in taking Percy away from me.

She gasped and squealed. "PERCABETH!"

"Oh Hades no," Percy mumbled.

"Oh yes!" the Goddess of Love cried. "While the others are getting godhood, Percabeth is getting something special!"

My eyes widened. "Uh, no, really. It's okay. Godhood is enough for us."

"Nonsense!" Aphrodite cried. "Percabeth needs this!" She grinned maliciously. "I did say I would make your love life interesting, Annabeth."

Forget what I said about not wanting to split us apart. This lady wanted to rip us to shreds!

Aphrodite glanced impatiently at the Olympians. "Well? Are you going to give them godhood or not?"

The other gods looked uneasy, but they all pointed their symbols of power at us with Aphrodite. And having twelve powerful gods point weapons at you, even if you know that they're relatively benign, is very unsettling.

It's even more unsettling when they blast you with a million different-colored lights that all turn white when they hit you and converge. And that's before the pain starts.

I've held up the sky. It's unbearable. Your bones feel like they're fusing together. The world turns red, as though it's tinged with blood. Everything blurs. It's like having an awful fever with a million pound sack on your back and being forced to stand and hold that sack.

Okay, maybe that's not the best comparison, but it's close.

This pain was far worse. My entire body was burning. Then I started feeling cold, meaning the heat was overloading my nerves. Then I was just numb to the pain, but I felt like I was being crushed into a soda can.

Then it was over, and I knew I was a goddess. Don't ask me how. Just... something in me felt different, like I was stronger or something.

"Excellent!" Aphrodite cried, making me cringe as her lovely voice dragged me back into reality.

"Whatever you're planning on doing, Lady Aphrodite," Percy said calmly, "please don't do it."

Aphrodite laughed. "You'll thank me later!"

Then, without warning, she whipped out a perfume bottle and sprayed some of the substance inside at Percy.

Percy?

For a moment, all that I could see of him was a dark shadow hidden in a cloud of pink. He was coughing, trying to get all of that stuff out of his lungs.

Then, slowly, from the shadow outward, the misty cloud turned green. Sea green, the color of Percy's eyes.

When the mist cleared, I caught my breath.

What was he _wearing?_

A tight T-shirt, sea green like his eyes, clung to his muscles. Blue skinny jeans hugged his legs. A pair of dark green flip-flops adorned his feet.

And his face?

He was already gorgeous. His eyes had already been bedazzling.

Now, his hair was blacker and even more attractively mussed than before. His face, already beautiful, had become utterly perfect. His tan had become smoother and slightly darker, matching mine. Only his eyes remained the same; those just couldn't be made better.

He was breathtakingly sexy.

Percabeth was so breathtakingly dead.

_Yeah, Aphrodite,_ I thought to myself. _We'll TOTALLY thank you later._

And that was what started it all.

**So what did you think? I like it, personally. I have the tiniest crush on Percy, and thinking of him like this... wow. But I'm all for Percabeth, so this will be the beginning of many trials for our beloved Percy and Annabeth! Just don't strangle me if something bad happens. AND REMEMBER THIS: if you don't review, I DISCONTINUE!**

**Heh. Rhyme.**

**So yeah, read, review, give feedback, supply me with trials and troubles for Percabeth (OCs or scenarios), the whole nine yards! Go all out! If you don't like it, say so! I don't mind a little constructive criticsm! Just try not to destroy me. Thanks!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	2. AN

**Oh gods. This ain't good.**

**Okay, a bunch of peeps have been asking if Annabeth is getting beautified. The answer is no. I'm sorry, but she is not gonna be beautified. Think: now that he's hot, Aphrodite will be drooling all over Percy. She doesn't want to give herself competition! She wants this boy to be hers.**

**Unfortunately, I probably won't be updating anytime soon. I'm going on VACATION! AWESOMENESS! To a place I go every year. I will be gone for two weeks. I will TRY to update while there, but I will probably be too busy. Sorry!**

**I really hate doing this, but it has to be done...**

**Love ya (even if you hate me for this)! lulu**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we are! FINALLY! I know, it took me long enough.**

**So, this one should be VERY interesting. Why?**

**It's from the perspectives of the maiden goddesses.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So now these goddesses will be falling in love with Percy! *sigh* Poor Annabeth...**

**And this is before we head to mortal high school. That's when all Hades will break loose.**

**Disclaimer: F*** you, Rick. *thunder* Gods damn you to Hades! *more thunder* FINE! I-don't-own-PJO-cuz-I-ain't-Rick. Are you happy, Rick?! Are you happy, you mother-f***ing-**

**I'm gonna stop now, before I blow up my computer or something.**

**And I don't really hate Rick... at least, not THAT much.**

**So yeah. Read, review, ENJOY!**

**Artemis's POV**** (A/N Oh yeah, this is gonna be good... *evil grin*)**

When the cloud around Perseus faded away, I swear my jaw dropped off my face and hit the floor.

Was his hair always that black and silky? Was he always that muscular and tall? Was his face always that... perfect? And his eyes... the same beautiful, captivating green eyes...

Wait, what? Whoa, Artemis. Slow down. I did _not_ just call a man's eyes "beautiful" or "captivating."

I glanced back at Percy. Bewilderment was strewn across perfect features and mixed into eyes as deep as the seas...

Okay, forget beautiful. His eyes are stunningly gorgeous. He could take over from Aphrodite any day. Having a guy like _him_ on the council would be quite... pleasant.

Wait. Did I just think dirty thoughts?

Oh gods no.

I turned to Percy again.

I don't care that I just thought dirty thoughts anymore. I just want him. He is my prey now...

I always catch my prey.

**Athena's POV**** (A/N Now THIS is what I call fun!)**

When that infernal perfume disappeared, I felt my jaw go slack.

Perseus had always been attractive, but he was never incredibly smart. I found brains attractive, but he always acted like an idiot.

Now I didn't care if he acted like an idiot sometimes (all right, _most_ of the time). He was drop-dead gorgeous.

His hair was darker and even messier than before, but it also seemed smoother. I wanted to run my hands through it.

Through his shirt, I could see his muscles, clearly defined underneath the green.

His facial structure... had his cheekbones always been that prominent? Had his chin always been so well-shaped?

His eyes were just as they used to be, but now I could see the sparkle that probably drew Annabeth to him.

Looking further into his soul, I found that he was, indeed, wise. He was also excellent with making battle strategies on the go.

He was loyal, kind, and powerful.

I am a maiden goddess. I am not supposed to love a man in a way that makes me want to... you know. I love men who are clever and wise. Mine is an intellectual love.

Then again...

I turned again to Perseus- no, Percy. He was evidently confused, but he looked gorgeous anyway.

I welcome change in principles.

This may not have be the wisest move, but at that moment, I didn't care.

Perseus Jackson was mine.

**Hestia**** (A/N Is anybody else worried? I know I am)**

I can't believe Aphrodite would do something like this! I love Perseus as a son. Now even Artemis and Athena had their eyes on him. Even _Hera_ had her eyes on him!

My poor, poor Perseus... eyes you could fall into... I just want to drown myself in his eyes! I want to be his mother! I wish that I was Sally Jackson!

Perseus had suddenly become even more desirable than before. I felt the motherly urge to protect him from the lust that is flowing through the room in his direction. It was awful how suddenly the gazes of the women in the room turned predatory! I am not like them! All I feel is the urge to protect him, like a mother would and should!

Why isn't his mother here now? She should be here!

Oh, right. She's mortal. Sally Jackson can't protect Perseus as well as I can!

Acting fast, I created a portal. "Quick, Perseus!" I cried.

He nodded and grabbed Annabeth. The two of them ran into the portal and jumped through.

I turned to the rest of the goddesses, who were glaring at me reproachfully for sending away their eye candy. The nerve of them!

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," I growled. I could feel the hearth crackling behind me, growing agitated as I grew angrier.

I whipped around to face Aphrodite. "How dare you do that to him!"

Aphrodite had been drooling slightly, a dreamy expression on her face. I noticed that Ares had a hand on his sword.

"You know, Hestie," Aphrodite said vacantly, "I was gonna do that to Annabeth as well, but now, I don't think I'm gonna."

"Thank goodness," I murmured.

But Aphrodite wasn't finished.

"Now that I've seen him, he's mine," she said dreamily.

Oh gods. Perseus is doomed.

**Well? How was it? I think it's good, but since I wrote it, it's kind of in my job description to think it's good.**

**So review, peeps! Tell me what you think! If you really didn't like it... well, that's my fault. Sorry.**

**If you liked it, great!**

**Just read and review, peeps. Kay?**

**Love ya! lulu**


	4. Chapter 3

**Haha! Okay guys here's chapter three.**

**Sorry not feeling very happy today... not in a joking mood... not even sure why...**

**So yeah, the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**DISCLAIMER!** **(hehe maybe I can still joke a bit)****:**** Rick said he'd never finish it if I didn't... *tearing up* FINE! It isn't mine! IT'S NOT MINE!**

**And honestly, did you ever think it was?**

**Now here's the real stuff... the chapter. Yippee.**

**Percy's POV**** (A/N What has our hero thought of his miraculous transformation?)**

Well, shit. **(A/N Forgive my language, I usually try not to curse in these)**

I've been turned into some crazy teen heartthrob... and I am REALLY hating it.

When all of the goddesses started drooling, I knew something bad had happened. When Hestia literally had to summon up a portal so we could escape, I got very, very worried.

I didn't think much of where she sent us.

School? _Really?_

It was after school, but there were still a bunch of kids hanging around. Or, more specifically, a bunch of girls.

When they saw me stumble out of the alley, they pounced. A bunch of girls, many of whom were wearing stiletto heels, stampeding towards Annabeth and I is not a pretty sight.

I managed to get out before they got a good grip. Then I dragged Annabeth away.

Thank the gods (well, actually, thank Hestia) that we went to my high school. I actually knew where we were. Using a couple of shortcuts, Annabeth and I managed to escape the hordes.

"Okay," I said, hardly out of breath from our little run, "what in Hades is going on?"

Annabeth glanced at me, then blushed and looked away. "Look in a mirror," she muttered.

There was no mirror nearby. Shrugging, I conjured up some water and made the surface mirror-like.

I nearly screamed.

Was that really me? That hair was too dark. That face was handsomer than mine (not by much, though). My eyes remained the same, sparkling in the middle of my face.

"This isn't me!" I protested. "What did Aphrodite _do?_"

Annabeth was still looking away from me. "She blessed you," she murmured.

I grabbed her hand. "Annabeth," I said insistently, "look at me."

She did. She looked straight into my eyes.

Slowly, her blush faded away.

"Your eyes are still yours," she murmured softly. "Your eyes are still the eyes of my Seaweed Brain."

I nodded, relieved that she was getting over her... I have no idea what exactly she was getting over, but it was evidently something.

"Yeah," I replied. "Still me. I don't care what has changed, but I'm still me. Don't forget."

Annabeth nodded, still carefully examining my eyes.

I smiled. "Okay then. Good. Let's get out of here!"

Annabeth frowned as I dragged her through the streets, desperately diving into alleys whenever a teenaged girl approached (so most of the time we were diving into alleys). "Where are we going? Your mom's apartment?"

I shot her a grin over my shoulder. "Home. We're going to Camp Half-Blood."

**Well?**

**I am so, so, SO sorry for not updating! I was just... well, lost. This story just wasn't appealing to me. I was more interested in my other stories than this one. I'M SORRY!**

**I've actually been working on this chapter for quite a while, but I was so desperate to get SOMETHING up for this that I think I ended it too quickly. I apologize. I think it's okay anyway, but that's kind of an obligation...**

**So, please RFF! (Review, Follow, Favorite)**

**Love ya! lulu**


	5. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I JUST DO NOT KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE THIS. I am stuck.**

**I don't. . . no. I'm done. I'm done. I cannot continue this story.**

**If I do not get any good ideas in the next week, I'm discontinuing this.**

**If you really, really, REALLY want me to continue this, I suggest you send me an idea, because I seriously have nothing. I'm sorry to people who really thought this story was going somewhere. I thought it was going somewhere, too. Evidently, this was not thought through, because I have lost that little kernel of inspiration that I started this with.**

**I'm actually quite sad about this. I was very excited to write this, and now. . . Now it's just crap. Crap, I tell you!**

**I am ashamed of myself.**

**Well, I guess that's that. If anyone has any good ideas, please tell me, and I might actually go somewhere with it. If not. . . well, I guess it'll be goodbye Aphrodite Effect.**

**Again, thanks for all your support. I'm sorry I couldn't do better for you.**

**I'll see you in my other stories!**

**Love ya! lulu**


End file.
